Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire and to a crosslinkable elastomeric composition.
More in particular the present invention relates to a tire including at least one structural element obtained by crosslinking a crosslinkable elastomeric composition comprising at least one polyisoprene rubber, at least one carbon black reinforcing filler and at least one modified polycarboxylate.
Moreover, the present invention also relates to a crosslinkable elastomeric composition comprising at least one polyisoprene rubber, at least one carbon black reinforcing filler and at least one modified polycarboxylate, as well as to a crosslinked manufactured article obtained by crosslinking said crosslinkable elastomeric composition.